


Curiouser and Curiouser

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Alice in Wonderland (2010) fanart photo manipulation style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiouser and Curiouser

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

I've started a series of prompt generators. This manip is the basis for the banner of the Buffy/Alice in Wonderland generator. You can find other crossover generators I've created [**here**](http://thebunnybox.bravehost.com/). It's not a fancy site, just someplace I can keep these things until I run out of room or ideas.


End file.
